Dual Personalities
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: Hitsugaya has a new mission, and that's this 16 year old, smart mouth, and dualpersonalitied girl. He thinks only he can save her from her condition, may he be right?


"Hmm… where is that girl? Jeez, if I wasn't assigned to look after I would have injured her, a long time ago…" Hitsugaya mumbled, as he walked through the halls.

He was searching for the old man's granddaughter, which he was assigned, well, forced to take care of, while her old care taker was away.

"You would have what me long ago?" came a snobby voice from behind Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stopped in mid-tracks and closed his eyes, forcing all the anger in. "Where have you been, Hana?" he asked, annoyed.

Hana gave a smirk, "Don't address me as if I'm filth, Hitsugaya-san… things might happen," Hana threatened.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, and turned around, facing her.

"Sumimasen…" he mumbled, but loud enough for Hana to hear. "Anyways, where were you?" he asked, again.

Hana gave a puzzling smile. "Out," she said, simply, as she walked by Hitsugaya.

"A little more specific, please…" Hitsugaya said, following her.

"Hmm… here and there," she said, with a slight chuckle.

Hitsugaya gripped her arm.

Hana flinched and turned to him with a glare.

"I'm not here to play around, Hana… Where were you?" Hitsugaya asked, with a hard glare, that can send anyone straight to hell.

Hana gave him an unintimidated look, and pulled her wrist away from him, carelessly.

"… I was with Ishida-kun…" she answered, annoyed by his sudden action.

Hitsugaya's glare hardened. "Weren't you forbidden to see that, Quincy?" Hitsugaya asked, coldly.

Hana glared back, then looked away from him. "Urusai desu… there's nothing you or anyone else to worry about…" Hana said, her expression changing.

Hitsugaya figured something had happened, but figured it was best to just leave it all to her. "Aa… get to bed… or is there some place you want to go?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes closed.

Hana was silent and just looked at Hitsugaya's back, as he stood in front of her. "Why are you so heartless?" Hana asked, suddenly.

Hitsugaya turned to her, and found her glaring hard at him, her eyes watering.

"Ha…na…" is the only thing which escaped Hitsugaya's mouth.

Hana looked away from him, and stared at the ground. "I know you've wondered why I've always been so cold towards you…" Hana begun. "It was only because I hate you… but the part I hate the most about you is… the no reasoned coldness in your heart, that I think will never fade…"

Those words sent Hitsugaya from annoyed, careless, to speechless. He was never told such a thing in his life.

Hitsugaya shrugged showing as if he didn't care of what she said. "Cih, you sound as if you know me so well…. Hana, I'm only your temporary caretaker… be glad for that…" was the only remark Hitsugaya gave.

Hana didn't look all too surprise. She didn't look him in the eye, and just walked away.

'_the part I hate the most about you is… the no reasoned coldness in your heart, that I think will never fade…' _those words echoed in Hitsugaya's mind.

Hitsugaya hadn't felt the feeling he had now for a very long time, and that feeling… was confusion…

Hitsugaya shook his head, and continued walking down the halls, heading to Hana's room.

When he reached her room, he had hesitated if whether he should confront her or if he shouldn't. _'Maybe I'm just wasting my time…' _Hitsugaya thought, pacing.

His pacing was interrupted, when Hana's door suddenly opened… It was Hana. She looked rather pale, her hair was messy, and mascara was running down her cheeks… she looked like a girl who hadn't fixed herself up for 50 years…

Hitsugaya flinched; noticing the horrid look Hana was giving him.

"Nanio, Hitsugaya?" Hana asked, snobbishly.

Hitsugaya had forgotten what he was going to say, for Hana had scared him by surprise.

"A-ano… I was-."

"I'm not going to apologize to you, if that's what you want…" Hana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hitsugaya's eyes twitched out of annoyance. "Well, I didn't come here to ask for your apology! I'm here because I wanted to tell you to take back what you said!" Hitsugaya yelled, suddenly remembering why he was there in the first place… or so he thought…

"Nani! Why in the world would I take it back!" Hana yelled back, thinking how stupid it is to bother to ask.

Hitsugaya was taken a back by her sudden tone (it's louder than Hitsugaya's tone). "U-urusai! I order you to take it back!" Hitsugaya yelled, that remark the only thing that popped out of his head.

Hitsugaya's and Hana's faces were only inches away as they gave glares, growling.

"Oi, oi… are you two fighting again?" came a sly voice… it was Ichimaru Gin.

Hana and Hitsugaya looked over to him and gave a glare (well… Hitsugaya did).

"Ichimaru-san, can you tell this low life to go as far away from me 'and' my room as possible?" Hana said, looking at Ichimaru.

"Nani! You can't talk to me that way! I'm the captain of the 10th squad!" Hitsugaya retorted, stomping his foot.

"Did I ask for a self introduction? Besides, I'm your temporary lieutenant, meaning I should as well get some respect, **and** I think you're forgetting that I'm the granddaughter of Yamamoto, whom is your General!" Hana reminded, waving her hands around furiously (okay, imagine them as little chibi's for now, ne?).

Ichimaru sighed at the scene of the two 10th squad leaders fighting like children. He walked over to them, and separated the two by grabbing their collars and lifting them up off the floor.

"Ichimaru! Let me go!" Hitsugaya said, trying hard to get off of his grip.

"Ichimaru-san, there's no need to grab me! You should just get him!" Hana said, doing the same.

Ichimaru sighed and let the two go. They fixed themselves up, then turned to one another. "BAKA!" they yelled, at each other's faces (they as in Hitsugaya and Hana).

Ichimaru leaned to their level (they're very short), and faced Hana. He took out his handkerchief, and whipped the mascara that was at mess.

Hana couldn't help but blush slightly at Ichimaru's sudden action.

Hitsugaya gave a hard glare.

"We should always look our best, ne?" Ichimaru said, with his usual fox-like smile, as he gave Hana the handkerchief.

He stood up, then walked away.

"Ichimaru-san, your-."

"Keep it… Happy birthday, Hana-chan," Ichimaru said, not looking back at them.

Hana's eyes grew wide. _'H-he… knew it was my birthday…' _Hana thought, still blushing.

"Baka! Doesn't even know when your birthday is!" Hitsugaya remarked.

Hana fell down anime style. "Nan-."

Hana's words were cut for the alarms had rung.

Hitsugaya and Hana looked at one another, then quickly ran to the situation.

00000chapter break00000

It was a hollow, that had made the alarm, sound.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish Death Gods! You won't be able to defeat me, that quickly!" the hollow stated, with an evil laugh (I want to keep it critical :D).

Hitsugaya, Hana and the other division captains eyed the humongous hollow as if it were just a tiny ant.

"What! You dare not be intimidated by my power!" the hollow yelled.

"Hm…" came the squad leaders once more.

"Alright, whose turn is it, today?" Byakuya asked, with a dull sigh.

"I'll give it a go," Hana volunteered.

"You're too young for the job," Hitsugaya stated, with a not so caring expression.

"Nani! Take it back!" Hana ordered.

"Not until you take back what I ordered you to take back a while ago!" Hitsugaya yelled back.

A sweat drop formed on the division captains, except Byakuya's head, as they eyed the chibi 10th squad leaders quarrel.

"Maa maa, can't you-."

"Urusai!" Hitsugaya and Hana chorused.

Soi Fong flinched at their sudden remark, and glared at them annoyed.

"Take it back!" Hana yelled.

"Iyada!" Hitsugaya answered, simply.

"Take it back!"

"Iyada!"

"Take it-."

"ENOUGH! I've had it with this! Gah!" the hollow yelled, as he hit the squad captains, sending them to hit the wall.

Luckily, Ichimaru immediately covered Hana, sending her without a scratch… though not so lucky for Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru-san! Ichimaru-san!" Hana yelled, shaking him as he laid unconscious on the floor.

"Hana, Unohana-san and the rest of the 4th squad will fix him! Right now we need to find you a place to hide!" Hitsugaya yelled, separating her from Ichimaru.

Hana immediately pulled away from him, and paused, looking at the ground. "There you go again… your cold heart controlling you…" Hana mumbled.

Hitsugaya couldn't help himself, and suddenly slapped her. "We haven't got time for your selfishness, Hana! I'm doing my best to protect you! Do you not value your life!" Hitsugaya yelled, feeling nothing but pure anger.

Hana and the others (except Byakuya, cause he feels nothing except annoyance, and Ichimura because he's unconscious. Oh, and definitely not Aizen, cause I no longer want him to be in the story, cause he. Tried. To. Kill. Hitsugaya :D) stared at Hitsugaya wide-eyed, for his sudden action.

Hana felt so much rage inside and slapped him back, sending him on his arse (butt :D). She went closer to him, taking her sword out.

Hitsugaya's eyes were fixed up on her expression…. It showed nothing but hate, anger, and disappointment.

Byakuya immediately grabbed Hana's arms, but it was useless… Seeing is that Hana learned different kind of demon magic, Byakuya didn't even feel as if he touched her, because his hands went through her (those who watch X men, it's like Kitty's power when she walks through walls).

When she was finally close enough to Hitsugaya, she turned around and, "Move Hajimeru…" she suddenly disappeared along with her sword… or so they thought…

"N-nani!" the hollow yelled.

Hana was above the hollow, her sword pointed directly to the center of its head.

"I'll give you two choices, hollow-san… leave and be spared… or fight and be killed…" Hana said, her eyes turning gray.

The squad leaders had never seen Hana fight this way… or fight at all… they had always thought she'd have just fought through words… not through bloodshed… it wasn't Hana they were seeing any longer… it was a whole new person…

"Ano…"

"Didn't think so," with that, she cut the hollow in two, sending it dead.

She put her sword back to its case, and when she got back to the surface, immediately… she lost consciousness.

Everyone but Byakuya had a sweat drop on their heads for they figured she wasn't unconscious anymore… but merely sleeping.

"Cih, I'm not surprised…" Byakuya spat, careless of the matter.

"Ugh…" they heard from behind them… It was Ichimaru.

Ichimaru rose from his unconsciousness and approached Hana. He was going to pick her up, but Hitsugaya stopped him.

He glared at Ichimaru and picked Hana up, bridal style, himself. "I'll do it…" he said, coldly.

Ichimaru put back his sly smile again and nodded. "Aa…" was all that came out from his mouth.

"Cih…" Hitsugaya said, as he walked, with Hana is his arms.

He eyed Hana, and found her sleeping peacefully, finally noticing her Ryoka clothes. _'What the hell is she wearing…?'_ eyeing the fabric, which he remembered was called pants.

Hana was dressed in Ryoka clothes, which he figured the Quincy, Ishida, had made.

"Hitsugaya…kun…" he heard from Hana.

His eyes went to her lips and, "…gomenasai…" was what came out of those lips.

Hitsugaya looked at her, wide-eyed, then returned to his normal state. "Aa… betsuni…" was all that came out from Hitsugaya.

"And Hitsugaya-kun…" Hana continued. Hitsugaya looked over at her again. "Arigato…" she then drifted back to sleep.

Hitsugaya looked at her with his usual look. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh, "Aa… Gomenasai as well… Go back to sleep…" he said, knowing it was useless to say it now, for she had already gone to sleep.

00000chapter break00000

Hitsugaya had brought Hana to her room, placing her gently on the bed.

He tucked her in, and sat next to the door, guarding her room.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hitsugaya heard. He turned to Hana and noticed she was talking in her sleep.

"…Daisuki…" she whispered, still asleep.

Hitsugaya felt his cheeks turn different shades of crimson, moving farther away from her.

Hana's head moved slightly to his direction, which made Hitsugaya notice how gentle her face is.

He brushed his hair back with his hand, and gave a sigh, his annoyed expression returning. "Hmm… I must be a very different person in her dreams…" he said, getting a small feeling, which he could not explain.

He sighed, and went back to his normal position, the whole 'daisuki' thing in his mind.

He then realized, _'Tomorrow's Hana's birthday…' _he thought, in a panicking way.

"Hmm… I should at least give her something…" Hitsugaya said, thinking of things he could give to her.

He reached into his pocket, and felt something he wasn't familiar with. He took it out, and couldn't help but stare at it, wide-eyed.

'_Iie!' _he yelled, in his mind.

-Flashback-

"Tou-chan! Where are you Tou-chan? I'm going to find you!" Hitsugaya's mother yelled, lurking for her snow haired child.

_Hitsugaya was hiding under the couch, which his mother fairly knew, but just played along._

_She looked and under with a smile and said, "Gotcha!" _

_Hitsugaya smiled and went out of his hiding place. "Mou, Okka-san," he pouted, but still joyously._

_She picked him up and began spinning around, falling on the bed. She still had him in her arms, with her warm smile. _

"_Tou-chan, want me to give you something, special?" his mother asked, getting off the bed, and taking something out of the drawer._

"_Hai, Okka-san," he said, with his sweet smile._

_Hitsugaya's mother giggled, and showed him a book with a necklace around it. "This was given to me, by your father… I trust it to you now, and when you find that special person of yours, I want you to give it to her, okay? Give it to her… as to show how much you care…" his mother said, handing it to him._

_He examined the book which he found out was a diary. "Hai, Okka-san! I'll give it to her, and we'll live happily ever after!" Hitsugaya said, with a wide smile._

"_Oh, you most certainly will, come here!" her mother said, tickling him._

_And that was all Hitsugaya could remember…_

-End of Flashback-

He stared at the diary with the locket and sighed. "Give it to that special person, ne…? Should I give it to her…?" filled his head, the whole night.

It wasn't soon, that Hitsugaya fell asleep. "Hana… daisuki…" he said, in his sleep.

Then peaceful silence was left, the rest of the night… 

00000chapter break00000

The next day, Hana was awaken by the smell of what she thought was food.

Amazingly, she was right.

She looked at the food in front of her and figured it was Hitsugaya who put it here. "Itedakimasu…" she whispered.

"Oi… You're awake," a voice said, startling her.

She looked over to the voice… it was Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't startle me like that!" Hana scolded.

"Hai hai…" he said, dully. He stood up, heading to the door, but before leaving, he threw a package to Hana and said, "Happy birthday." Then he left.

She eyed the package and thought it was a present from him. "Wasn't my birthday yesterday?" she asked herself.

She looked over to the calendar and it said, "April 8, 2006: Hana's birthday!"

She fell down anime style. "Ah! I reacted for nothing, yesterday! Kuso! I have to apologize to Hitsugaya-kun…" Hana said, forgetting about her breakfast and heading to the door, but she stopped, for she remembered about the package.

She closed her door, and walked towards the package. It said,

"Hana,

Gomenasai for all the things I've done. Hope you like the gift.

-Hitsugaya Toushirou"

She smiled warmly at the sweet words Hitsugaya wrote, then opened the package. Once it was opened, she found another note. She opened it and it said:

"P.S.

I'll mean all the things I said at the other letter, if you take back what you said."

She fell down anime style and crumpled the paper. "Baka!" she yelled, throwing the paper in the waste bin.

She pushed her hair back, then noticed there was more in the package.

She took the book out, and couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the gift.

It was a diary with a necklace in it. "Why would Hitsugaya-kun give me something this nice?" she asked, herself, opening the diary.

There were words in it, the writing she wasn't familiar with.

"Ojii-san should know what this means," Hana said, placing the diary on the study table.

She then took her towel and took a shower.

00000chapter break00000

'_Hmm… I wonder if she liked it…' _Hitsugaya thought walking down the halls.

He had been thinking over and over if it was right that he had given what his mother trusted to him to Hana.

"Hmm… maybe she did like it?" Hitsugaya said, his thoughts coming out of his mouth.

"Who liked what?" came a voice, which startled him.

He jumped, looking pale, turning around to see who the voice was… It was Momo Hinamori.

"Ah… It's you bed-wetter Momo…" he said, dully.

"Urusai! I told you not to call me that, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said, turning into a Chibi as she quarreled.

"And I told you not to call me that, bed-wetter Momo!" he yelled, back, also turning Chibi.

"Hmph! Anyways, what were you just talking about just now?" she asked, remembering why she had spoken to him in the first place.

Hitsugaya gave her a fake confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Nani!" Hinamori yelled.

"Ja ne, Hinamori," he said, coolly, as he walked away.

Hinamori pouted as he eyed the leaving Shiro-chan.

"_He said, 'maybe 'she' liked it' …could Shiro-chan be in love?"_ she thought, to herself.

Hinamori panicked at such a possibility. She didn't want to lose her brother-like friend! Heck no (she doesn't want to admit that they're step-siblings)!

00000chapter break00000

"Ojii-san!" Hana yelled, barging in her grandfathers room.

It was empty, so she figured he might've been in the meeting room, doing his… meetings…

She went inside the meeting room, finding her Ojii-san, and his 2nd least favorite division captain in the world, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hana, I was just about to call you," Yamamoto, Hana's Ojii-san, said.

Hana nodded, approaching him. "Ojii-san, I need you to help me wi-."

"We'll talk about that later, Hana, right now I have to discuss something with you…" Yamamoto said, with a serious expression.

Hana never disobeyed her Ojii-san, and just said, "H-hai."

She took a seat, and suddenly heard, "We're here…" from the door… It was Hitsugaya with Ukitake; Captain of the 13th Division.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Ukitake-Niichan?" Hana said, looking at them oddly (Hana was asked to call him Ukitake-Niichan instead of just Ukitake the same with those that have years apart from her. She only differs with Hitsugaya because he's only a year older than her).

"Hana?" Hitsugaya said, confused.

He noticed Hana carrying the present he had given her and slightly turned pink.

"Ah… okay, sit, sit," Yamamoto said, pointing at the couch Hana was sitting on.

They sat on the couch, Ukitake sitting next to Hana on the left, and Hitsugaya sitting next to her on the right.

"You all are probably wondering why you are here…" Yamamoto began. "First of all, happy birthday, Hana. You're 15 now, correct?" he asked, softening his face up a bit.

"Ano… 16, Ojii-san…" Hana corrected him.

Yamamoto gave a slight chuckle. "Ah, yes, yes. Gomen, I forgot you were only a year younger than Hitsugaya, here. Anyways, Hana, do you know why you're here?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Hana panicked for their faces were only inches apart. "For… you to greet me a happy birthday, and… not freak me out? Ehe," she said, with a weak smile.

Yamamoto smiled at his granddaughters sense of humor and, "That and because I'm finally going to tell you something your mother and father trusted me to tell you on your 15-."

"16."

"Ano, 16th birthday… Thank you, Byakuya…" Yamamoto said, giving a slight nod to Byakuya.

Byakuya just kept his usual blank expression.

Hana looked at him, interested in what he was to say. The subject "her parents" hasn't been brought in a while, after they died.

"Hana… have you ever wondered why no one has ever spoke about your name…? Your… whole name…?" Yamamura asked, suddenly looking serious.

Hana had always thought why no one has ever told her, her whole name. She figured Hana was her name, for that's what everyone called her, when she was young.

"H-hai…" she stuttered.

"Hana… your name is Hakujo Hana Yamamoto…" Yamamoto said, with a serious expression.

Hana tilted her head, not knowing what the whole fuss was about. That's her name, yeah, but what's with all the tense.

"You might think that's all, but… there's a story to your name…" Yamamoto begun.

Hana leaned forwards, as a sign that she was listening.

Yamamoto sighed and turned to the window. "Hana… your name was not given to you by your parents…" Yamamoto begun.

Hana didn't know what he meant and just kept listening.

"Your parents…" he continued. "Went to a psychic, asking what name would suit you, he answered, 'Hakujo Hana.' Therefore you were called, Hakujo Hana, but… it wasn't long before we found out what your name meant…"

-Flashback-

"_Dear! Dear!" Hana's mother yelled, her baby in her arms._

_Her husband eyed her, concerned. "Daijobu ka, Koi?" he asked, worried._

"_Our baby… her name…" she panicked, not knowing the right words to say. She showed him the book she was holding that contained names that psychics often used. There was a name, then a definition. She pointed to the name that said, 'Hakujo Hana'_

_It said:  
_

"_Hakujo Hana- In English, it means Cold Hearted Flower. The person that holds this name will either have a cold personality, kind personality… or a dual personality. Usually, these kinds of cases are made due to the parents' personalities. Like, the mother is kind while the father is cold, the child will end up with a dual personality. If the mother and father are kind, the child will end up with a kind personality, and if both are cold… a cold personality is born in the child's blood. It's all up to the parents to change the child, though, what's important is that the parents change themselves…" _

_Hana's father couldn't believe what he had just read. He threw the book, and pulled his wife, with the baby back to the psychic._

_When he got there, he immediately punched the psychic sending it to the wall. "How dare you!" he yelled._

"_What in the world are you saying!" the psychic yelled, not aware of why he was being beaten._

"_Are you saying my daughter will turn out cold! Are you!" he yelled, pushing him back to the wall more._

"_No! In cases like these psychics are not sure if whether the child will be cold or not!" the psychic explained._

_He pushed the psychic back more. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and immediately turned around… It was his father, Yamamoto._

_He let him go, with an angered look._

_Yamamoto just stared at him, as if there was nothing going wrong. He sighed and said, "With you like this, Genichirou… your child will definitely end up with a cold heart…"_

_Genichirou (father of Hana) just glared at him, then walked out of the tiny house of the psychic's._

_Yamamoto then eyed the psychic. "State your name, psychic," he ordered._

"_I-Inu Tokero, sensei…" he said, with a bow._

_Yamamoto cocked an eyebrow. "You are a psychic, correct?" he asked, circling him._

"_Hai…" he answered, still on the ground._

"_Hmm… you will be useful… Karen," he called, looking at her.  
_

"_H-hai?" Karen (Hana's mom) stuttered, still holding onto Hana._

"_He will now be Hana's care taker, got it?" Yamamoto asked, eyeing the psychic._

_Inu could not refuse, for he feared if he refused… he will end his life._

"_H-hai…" Inu said, with a defeated look._

"_Hmm… you seem to know what I'd do if you refused… smart boy… You look young enough to live 18 more years," Yamamoto said, with a slight chuckle._

"_My eyes tell me, sire… that I will die 3 days before, young Hana's 16th birthday comes desu…" he said, in a low tone._

_Yamamoto kept his smile. "Ah, so at least we'll know the child will live until 16, ne?" Yamamoto said, with another chuckle._

_He turned around heading to the door, when, "Not only that, sire, but… the night before her birthday… you will find out what she truly is…" Inu said, his eyes dim._

_Yamamoto slapped him, to shut him up, for he noticed Karen was already getting frightened._

"_You shall not speak of this to Hana when she's old enough to understand, got it?" Yamamoto ordered threateningly._

_Inu went back on the ground and, "hai desu…" _

"_Good, now follow." Yamamoto then left, with Karen and Hana, Inu soon following them._

-End Flashback-

Hana looked at her Ojii-san, wide-eyed, obviously, not believing it. "S-so my old caretaker… Inu-san… has died?" she stuttered, hoping it wasn't all so true.

Yamamoto gave a slight nod.

Hana covered her face, shaking. They could hear sobs coming from the girl.

"Gomenasai, Hana… you were very close with Inu-san after all…" Yamamoto said, with a guilty look.

Hana looked at him oddly, her cheeks filled with tears. "C-close…? Oh no, I'm not crying over that, it's just that…. That…"

They waited for her answer, leaning forward.

She then broke into more tears.

"Hana-chan," Ukitake said, concerned.

"Now I have to spend the rest of my life with Hitsugaya-kun as my care taker!" she cried, sobbing harder.

Everyone, but Byakuya, fell down anime style.

"…Unbelievable!" Hitsugaya spat, an anger vein on his forehead.

Hana reached in her pocket, and took out the handkerchief Ichimaru had given her.

Hitsugaya glared at the fabric that she was using to wipe her face.

She gave a sniff, then turned back to her Ojii-san. "So, what are you trying to tell me, Ojii-san? I don't remember anything that happened yesterday, except…"

-Flashback-

"_Ichimaru-san! Ichimaru-san!" Hana yelled, shaking him as he laid unconscious on the floor._

"_Hana, Unohana-san and the rest of the 4th squad will fix him! Right now we need to find you a place to hide!" Hitsugaya yelled, separating her from Ichimaru._

_Hana immediately pulled away from him, and paused, looking at the ground. "There you go again… your cold heart controlling you…" Hana mumbled._

Hitsugaya couldn't help himself, and suddenly slapped her. "We haven't got time for your selfishness, Hana! I'm doing my best to protect you! Do you not value your life!" Hitsugaya yelled, feeling nothing but pure anger.

-End of Flashback-

Hana widened her eyes. "Ohmigosh… could I be coldhearted!" she yelled, sobbing again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hana! There's no way you could be coldhearted!" Hitsugaya said, shaking her to shut her up.

Hana looked at him, confused on why he was denying she was coldhearted. "Why are you the one trying to point it out…? You're my rival aren't you?" she asked, her puppy dog eyes, gleaming at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but turn pink. He turned away from her, and faced Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-touchou… can we talk with you… without Hana," Hitsugaya asked, not looking back at Hana.

"Oi! Don't leave me out, while I'm upset!" she yelled, an anger vein popping out of her head.

Hitsugaya just ignored her whines.

"Hana… go wait outside," Yamamoto said, with his normal expression.

Hana looked at her Ojii-san and nodded. "Hai," she said, with a bow.

As she was walking she took a glance at Hitsugaya and caught him looking at her. She stuck out her tongue, and he stuck out his, but only her noticing.

She got out, then rushed her head to the door, planning on eavesdropping.

Before she could hear anything, the door opened and she fell down flat on the floor, face first.

She looked up at the one who opened the door… It was Byakuya.

She stood up, with a glare. "Mou, Byakuya-niichan!" she pouted.

Byakuya showed no sign of guilt at all. "Cih," he spat.

Hana then went back to what she was doing, once the door was again closed.

She realized something, then turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya-niichan… Ojii-san didn't allow you, too?" Hana asked, curious.

Byakuya looked at her with a glare. "No, it's not that he didn't allow me… He knew I didn't want to know…" Byakuya said, closing his eyes, as a sign of irritation.

"Aa… you're irritated…" Hana said, turning into a chibi.

"Urusai!" Byakuya yelled, turning into a chibi as well.

00000chapter break00000

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya were inside the meeting room as planned.

"What is it you wished to tell us, Hitsugaya?" Ukitake asked, with a smile.

Truth is, Hitsugaya was never comfortable being in the same room as Ukitake. Ukitake had always treated him differently from the rest. Every time Ukitake and he would make eye contact he'd end up giving him candy… He even got him a gift for his birthday, which he didn't really like (me: Don't believe me? Go to and search for Bleach, then Ukitake).

Hitsugaya cleared his throat not giving Ukitake any eye contact. "Ano… before she changed coldhearted… she… well…" Hitsugaya didn't know the right words to say.

'_Ichimaru saved her from harm and he fell unconscious with some injuries, then Hana panicked, crying for the man's pain…' _or would he go with. _'The bastard saved the witch from getting killed, then fell flat on the floor, stupidly turning unconscious with some minor injuries, which the witch panicked and cried for…' _

'_I think my first guess is better…' _He thought, drifting off to space.

"Hitsugaya? Out with it boy," Yamamoto said, looking at him oddly.

"Well… the story is that _Ichimaru saved her from harm and he fell unconscious with some injuries, then Hana panicked, crying for the man's pain… _and that's mostly the story, so… she was nice at first… then turned coldhearted, next… but… I don't understand… she turned coldhearted to avenge someone… is that still-."

"Coldhearted is coldhearted no matter what way you put it, Hitsugaya. If Hana-chan had killed the hollow unaware of it… then… that's a different story, let's move on-."

"No, Ukitake… Go on…" Yamamoto ordered, his expression, serious.

Ukitake sighed, hesitating to talk. "Well… if she isn't aware of when she's being cold or not… then maybe she's doing it unconsciously, meaning she isn't fully awoken to who she really is… there's still a way to change her…" Ukitake said, with a not-so-sure expression.

"But didn't the psychic-."

"The psychic said that the girl can change through the parents… but… I have read the same book of names that her mother had. I don't think she actually went through the book, because at the end, there were instructions on how to deal with these sort of things, and-."

"Demo… her parents are dead…" Hitsugaya stated, turning quiet.

Yamamoto and Ukitake turned quiet as well.

"Aa… demo… there's still a way…" Ukitake said, giving a weak smile to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya looked at him, with an odd expression.

"N-nani?" he stuttered, not knowing what he meant.

He never thought Ukitake would know so well, since he's been so annoying towards him all the time.

Ukitake gave a slight nod, then turned to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-touchou, Hana-chan isn't fully aware of her parents, ne?" he asked, his weak smile not fading.

Yamamoto closed his eyes (wait, do they even open?), and gave a slight nod. "She knows nothing about her parents…" Yamamoto stated, guiltily.

"Nande? When did they pass away, anyways?" Hitsugaya asked, not thinking a child wouldn't know a thing about their parents.

"Her parents passed away… or I should say left… when she was 9…" Yamamoto said, suddenly remembering the pain Hana had suffered.

"Left? You mean they're still alive!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, unbelieved.

"Iie… her parents are long dead… The reason Hana didn't know much about her parents… is because they always gave her lies…" Yamamoto said, having flashbacks of the incident.

-

'Okka-san! Outto-san! Iie! Yameru! Don't (sob) leave (hick) me… O…neg..ai…'

-

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing… or more so, couldn't believe anything that's been happening.

"Yamamoto-tochou… did her parents not want her?" Ukitake asked, his expression filled with shock.

"Her parents very much wanted her, but… they came across some problems…" Yamamoto begun. "Karen, Hana's mother, was sick of Genichirou's, Hana's father's, behavior, and thought of the person Hana'll be if they continue to raise her, so she thought that if I raise her… Hana'll end up as the flower she is… Since I have to raise her… her parents soon disappeared, leaving Hana's heart broken to pieces… since then, Hana has had a hole in her heart…" Yamamoto explained, closing his eyes.

Hitsugaya and Ukitake could only listen, not knowing what to do next.

"So… Ukitake-san… what do you plan to do, to change Hana?" Hitsugaya soon asked.

Ukitake looked at him finally remembering. "Aa… at the back of the book it gave instructions on how you can deal with it… but it's difficult…" Ukitake begun, closing his eyes.

"What do we have to do, Ukitake-san… Whatever it is, I'll-."

"Since she wasn't raised by her parents… the only way to change her now is… to her love someone, and them love her back… This process has to take 3 years… so it's rarely difficult…" Ukitake explained, cutting Hitsugaya off. "You may not know this, Hitsugaya, but Hana-chan loves everything and everyone… I just don't understand her behavior with you…" Ukitake added.

Hitsugaya glared at him, then sighed. "Ku…so…" Hitsugaya said, clenching his fist.

Yamamoto stood up, with a sigh. "Then there's no other way to settle this… We can't have someone lie to her, saying they love her immediately… that would be being cruel to her… She has to find love on her own… -sigh- I should have made that Quincy stay…" Yamamoto cursed, looking out the window.

"Yamamoto-touchou… there is another way, but I doubt you'd want that way…" Ukitake said, from behind him.

Yamamoto didn't look at him, and kept his eyes out the window. "Sokka, Ukitake? …What might that be…?" Yamamoto asked, knowing what it might be.

"We… have to drain her spiritual powers…" Ukitake said, in a low tone.

Hitsugaya rose from his seat, about to protest, but he was stopped by Yamamoto suddenly raising his hand facing Hitsugaya.

"I'll wait… I'll wait until she finds that person… I will not allow my granddaughter to have no spiritual powers at all… You're dismissed…" Yamamoto said, sternly.

"Hai…" Ukitake said, leaving with Hitsugaya.

Once they opened the door, Byakuya and Hana came falling in.

Hitsugaya eyed them with a smirk and Ukitake with a slight smile. "Okay, I can believe Hana… but you, Byakuya… you're just unbelievable…" Hitsugaya teased.

Byakuya rose, then gave a 'Cih' then left, with a slight pink on his cheeks.

Hana rose from her 2nd fall and cleaned herself up. "Anyways, this wall is so thick that we couldn't hear a thing, so… WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WITHOUT ME?" Hana yelled, angered that they left her out.

Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake, with a not-so-sure look. "Should we tell her, Ukitake-san?" he asked, wondering,

"Oi! I can hear you!" Hana complained.

"I think it's best for her not to know… Gomen ne, Hana-chan, demo, it's very confidential," Ukitake said, with a smile.

"Ne! Ukitake-niichan!" Hana pouted, putting on her best pout.

Ukitake just gave a playful smile. "Gomen ne," he said, with his smile.

"Mou!" Hana pouted.

Ukitake just kept his smile. He eyed the book with writing on it, which he thought was impossible for Hana to read.

"Hana-chan, what's that book you have?" Ukitake asked, eyeing the book.

Hitsugaya turned pink again.

"Hoe? Oh! That's right! I was supposed to ask, Ojii-san about the writing!" Hana said, suddenly remembering.

Ukitake chuckled. "Ah, do you want me to translate it for you? You probably haven't learned about this in school, right?" Ukitake asked, taking the book.

Hitsugaya gave a panicked look, which Ukitake found slightly odd. "Daijobu ka, Hitsugaya-kun?" Ukitake asked, tilting his head.

Hitsugaya looked at him and Hana back and forth.

Ukitake looked over to Hana and noticed, she had her head down, and atmosphere most likely not what you call a nice one.

"Hana-cha-."

"I haven't been to school, ever since Okka-san and Otto-san left…" Hana said, looking down.

Ukitake's eyes widened. "Gomen ne, Hana-chan," Ukitake apologized, with a frown.

Hana raised her head, a smile plastered on her face. "It's fine, Nii-chan. Ne, Nii-chan… Can you do me a favor?" Hana asked, with a cute expression.

Ukitake looked at her, tilting his head. "A-Aa…" he stuttered, wondering what she was feeling.

"Be my sensei," Hana said, with a smile.

"Ano, sensei? I-."

"Daijobu! You're smart, anyways! Onegai, nii-chan!" Hana begged, her pouting her lip.

Ukitake turned pale, giving a sigh. "Hai… I'll do it," Ukitake gave in, knowing no one had been able to resist Hana's beg, but Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

"Banzai, banzai!" Hana said, joyously. "Well… start with teaching me how to read this book, Nii-chan-sensei." Hana gave a cute smile, acting as if she was a child.

"H-hai…" he said, opening the book. "Ah, it's a diary… where did you get this, Hana-chan?"

Hitsugaya turned even pinker.

Hana noticed, and gave a slight smile. "It was a gift, from… someone nice," she said, looking at Hitsugaya, flashing him a smile.

Hitsugaya gave her a glance and kept blushing.

"Ah… Sokka…" Ukitake said. He then looked over to Hitsugaya who was blushing like mad. "Daijobu desuka, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya turned farther away from them. "H-hai…" he stuttered, looking annoyed, but at the same time blushing.

Hana gave a giggle.

Well… I have a book that has the alphabet of this… Care to come?" Ukitake asked, with a gentle smile.

"Hai," Hana said, with a smile.

'She's so kawaii…' Ukitake thought, holding her hand, heading to his house.

This bugged Hitsugaya a bit. "Baka Ukitake…" he mumbled, with an annoyed expression.

He didn't bother to come along, and just decided to head to his Division.

00000chapter break00000

When they got to Ukitake's house, Hana observed the bunch of books on the shelves.

"Ukitake-niichan… have you read all of these?" Hana asked, curious.

Ukitake looked over to her, and gave a nod. "Aa, it took me a while though," Ukitake kindly answered.

"Hm? Nande?" Hana asked, looking at him.

"Well… It was boring…" Ukitake said, turning pale.

Hana looked at him oddly. "Why did you read it then?" Hana asked, knowing Ukitake was smarter than that.

"Well… Honestly speaking, once I get started on a book, I definitely have to finish it… That's why I'm always in my room," he said, with a warm smile.

Hana gave a chuckle. "I get it," she said, with a cute smile.

Ukitake grabbed something out of his desk and tossed it to Hana.

Hana caught it, and observed the item. "…Okashii?" she said, tilting her head.

"Aa, I always give it to the young ones. Hitsugaya-kun gets annoyed though," Ukitake said, with a warm smile.

Hana giggled. "Hmm… That's just like, Hitsugaya-kun," Hana said, her expression changing.

Ukitake noticed, and couldn't help but wonder. He smiled, when he found a certain conclusion. "Hana-chan," he called.

Hana looked over to him with a smile.

"You like Hitsugaya-kun, ne?" Ukitake teased, with a smile.

Hana turned pale at his certain question. "N-nani?" she stuttered. "I don't like- It's impo- No wa- I'm-."

"He likes you too," Ukitake cut her off from her babbles.

Hana looked at him, wide-eyed. "N-nani?" she stuttered, again, her eyes still wide.

Ukitake's smile didn't leave. He soon went back to his desk, and mumbled, "Nandemonai."

Okay, it's not that Hana didn't hear him correctly; it's just that she couldn't believe it. She's been so cruel to the man, so she thought it would have been impossible for him to feel anything for her, but hate.

She sighed, then went back to the book shelves.

Suddenly, "Ukitake-taichou, Ukitake-taichou!" Kiyone yelled, barging in the door, all out of breath.

Ukitake turned to her, startled by the sudden appearance. "Kiyone, what is it!" Ukitake yelled, a bit annoyed.

Kiyone tried to catch her breath first, then, "I-I-It's Sentaro desu! He's being attacked by a hollow! We must hurry desu!" she yelled, panicking.

Hana, who was being rudely ignored, just kept looking at the bookshelves, thinking since they were from the 13th division, they'd take down a hollow in a snap.

"Ah! Not again…" Ukitake turned to Hana. "Hana-chan, I'll just be gone for a while. The book for the translations is over there, by the desk. Matte kudasai," he said, soon one-step-dashing away.

After a while, Hana soon remembered what Ukitake instructed her to do. She looked over the book of translations, and began to translate what was written on the book.

Soon, later, "Detta! Sugoi! I did it!" she celebrated.

She looked over what she just translated, and read aloud:

'Dear one who now holds this book,

You might be wondering who I am… I am Toushirou's mother, Hitsugaya Shira. You also might be wondering why I'm writing this. I'm sorry. I know it should be Toushirou being the one to write such words, but I don't think he's that sweet. Though I'm his mother, I have to tell the truth… Anyways, if you are know the person that holds this diary… then you are that one special person to Toushirou… You may not know this, but I doubt that he gave that to you, without noticing the writing in the first page. Hehe, gomenasai. When Toushirou was a child, he made a promise to me, and that was, "I'll give this to her, and we'll live happily ever after…. Child, I want you to take care of Toushirou, because surely… he'll take care of you… bless you, dear child…

-Hitsugaya Shira'

Hana was confused, touched, and shocked. She had never thought Hitsugaya would give this to her, without thinking twice… It was so unlike him…

"Okay… this is so… Uggh! No way, will I fall for such a thing! Kuso!" Hana yelled, to herself, walking towards the door.

The door suddenly opened, slamming Hana on the way.

"I-Itaii…" she cried, holding onto her nose.

"Oi… daijobu ka?" came a hoarse voice… It was Hitsugaya.

Hana glared, still holding onto her nose. "Hmph! Baka!" she said, as she stood up, ready to go out the door, when…

"Oi… I'm asking if you're all right, answer it," he said, annoyed.

Hana slowly turned around, a glare plastered on her face. She walked towards him, still holding onto her nose, with a dim smile. "Do. I. Look. AS IF I'M OKAY?" Hana suddenly yelled.

Hitsugaya jumped by the sudden outburst. "I-It was just a question!"

"Want an answer? FINE! No, I'm not okay, since you just slammed my poor nosey onto the door, which I think is now flat! There, are you happy?" she yelled, showing him her beat red nose.

Suddenly, Hana stopped, for Hitsugaya lightly touched her nose, slightly comforting it. "There… does it feel any better?" he asked, softly.

Hana gave a small 'hn' signaling it was.

"Gomen… if it hurt too much…" Hitsugaya said, with a dim expression.

0000chapter break0000

After a while, Hitsugaya soon had to part, for he was still looking for Ukitake, sadly… so Hana just walked back to her room, her face practically still beat red, along the way.

'Iie… There's no way Hitsugaya feels that way about me… He's a cold, heartless, son of a gun, which is something I don't look for… right…' Hana thought, as she walked down the hall.

As she was walking, she happened to pass by Hinamori, whom she completely ignored.

Hinamori didn't know what she was thinking about, but whatever it was, it seemed to be bugging her.

She ran to her, walking beside her. "Hana-chan? Daijobu ka? You're completely spaced out… you might end up hitting a-."

Hinamori was stopped, for she suddenly hit the pillar. "Okay… why was it that 'I' was the unlucky one...?" she asked herself, as she tried to get up.

Hana soon noticed her, and couldn't help but run to her, suddenly acting concerned. "Hinamori-chan! Daijobu ka?" she asked, helping her up.

Hinamori looked at her oddly, now wondering about the sudden personality switch. "Ano… are you bothered by something? You seemed a bit… spaced out…" Hinamori said, feeling Hana's temperature.

"I'm fine, Hinamori-chan," Hana said, with a giggle, as she took Hinamori's hand off her head.

Hinamori gave her a suspicious look, then went back to the happy-go-lucky thing that she was. "Ne, Hana-chan!" she said, as Hana and her walked together.

Hana looked over to her with a gentle smile. "Nani, Hinamori-chan?" she asked.

"Well… do you know who Shiro-chan likes?" Hinamori asked, blushing slightly.

Hana wondered, "Who's Shiro-chan?" she asked, not knowing.

Hinamori gave her a look, then apologized. "Ah! Gomen! I forgot you weren't aware of Toushirou's nickname," Hinamori said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh… I don't know who he likes… why?" she asked, still walking beside her.

Hinamori turned pinker. "Well… you see… truth is… I kinda have a crush on Toushirou," she blushed.

Hana's eyes turned wide. "Ano… aren't you step-siblings?" she asked, a bit confused with the situation.

"Yap, we're 'step'-siblings, meaning it could still happen," she said, proudly. She looked up to the sky, thinking. "Hana-chan… do you think he'll consider me as more than a sister…? Do you think… I can surpass you…?"

Hana was taken aback to what she had just said. "G-gomen, what was that?" she asked, pretending to not have heard what Hinamori had just said.

Hinamori gave her an angered look, then turned to normal. "Hai, daijobu," she said, soon looking away from Hana.

Hana gave an uneasy laugh. 'Kuso… I've already my personality as trouble, now Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya-kun? Can life get any easier?' she thought, sarcastically.

"Ano… Hinamori-chan," Hana said, cutting her off from her amazingly long story. "Sumimasen, I have to take care of some things desu. Gomenasai," with that, she left.

"H-Hai…" she uttered, eyeing Hana leave. 'Just stay away from Toushirou, and everything will be just fine…'

00000chapter break00000

Hana raced to her room, when suddenly, "Ah!" she yelled, once again, falling.

"Ugh, my life really has a tendency of making me fall," she mumbled to herself.

"Ah! Hana-chan! Gomen ne," came a sly voice… It was Ichimaru.

Ichimaru helped her up. Once he pulled her up, their faces were only inches apart.

"A-Ano…" Hana was at loss of words, seeing is that their faces were so close, looking as if they were about to kiss, when suddenly…

"Oi! Let go of her!" came a cold voice… It was Hitsugaya.

Hana looked over to him, bewildered on why he would care so much, but not too bewildered. "H-Hitsugaya-kun… nani-."

"Didn't you here what I said, Ichimaru…? Let. Her. Go…" he repeated, once more.

Ichimaru kept his fox-like grin, and placed Hana gently away from him, soon walking away.

Hana watched him leave, then turned to Hitsugaya, ready to yell at him. "Hitsugaya, what is your pro-."

"Did he do anything to you? Did he touch you? Tell me," he said, moving closer and closer to Hana.

Hana, who was really creeped out with Hitsugaya's sudden caring, just moved backwards, not wanting to get anymore closer to people. "I'm fine, Hitsugaya-kun! Jeez, I fell, and he helped me up, that's it!" Hana said, crossing her arms over her chest, not facing Hitsugaya.

Suddenly, the most shocking thing happened to Hana… Hitsugaya… was hugging her… "I don't want you to ever go near Ichimaru again… In fact, in the first place, I never wanted you to go near him…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

Hana didn't know what to say, but, "Why…? Why not, Hitsugaya-kun…?"

Hitsugaya was as well, lost in words, for he never thought, there'd be a day, where he'd be the one saying this… "It's because… I always get this sort of feeling that I don't understand, every time I see you and Ichimaru together, and… I don't like that feeling…" he said, hugging her tighter.

Hana gave a slight chuckle. "Would that be jealousy, Shiro-chan?" she laughed.

Hitsugaya chuckled as well. "Hehe, don't call me that, and… I don't know… but what I do know is… when I get this feeling… it's getting me harder and harder telling myself, that I'm not in love with you…" he said, softly.

Hana's eyes widened, not believing what she was hearing. "K-kuso!" she yelled, getting away from Hitsugaya's grip. "There's no way! Hitsugaya Toushirou… the guy who's showed me nothing but coldness, is in love with me... That's not something simple to say, Hitsugaya-kun! Actually, what you're doing is cold, because you chose today, and today happened to be the time I was found out of being an abnormal, which I think, you're only taking me out of pity… that's even lower than what you've been doing to me before, how could-."

"Trust me, Hana, if I were taking you out of pity, I wouldn't do this," with that, Hitsugaya pulled her towards him, smashing his lips onto hers, Hana having no say in it at all.

When they separated, Hana couldn't help but get speechless.

"Now do you believe me? I love you, Hana…" he said, his expression, as usual, the same.

Hana still couldn't move, so, suddenly, Hitsugaya picked her up bridal style, startling her. "Oi! What are you doing?" Hana complained, struggling to get off.

"Oi! If you keep moving like that, I'll end up dropping you! … and besides… I don't want to put you down…" he said, turning slightly pink.

Hana turned a bit pink as well. "Hitsu… gaya… kun…" she mumbled.

Hitsugaya didn't answer, and just continued to carry her to her room.

When they got to her room, Hitsugaya gently placed Hana onto her bed, not making her say a word.

Hitsugaya moved over to her closet, and took out some pajamas for her. "Ora… I expect you can dress yourself, ne?" Hitsugaya asked, looking as if he didn't care.

"Of course I do! Mou!" she pouted, taking her clothes, and heading to her own personal changing room.

As Hana was changing there was an awkward silence among the two, until…

"Hana…" Hitsugaya called, rather firmly.

Hana uttered a 'hn' signaling she was listening.

Hitsugaya stood up, looking away from the shadow of the changing room, slightly blushing. "Those… Ryoka clothes… they're from that Quincy, ne?" he asked, looking down.

Hana took a while to answer, but soon, "Aa… nande?" she asked, a bit bitterly.

Hitsugaya gave a heavy sigh, and shook his head. "Nandemonai…" he answered, dully.

Hana went out of the changing room, and eyed Hitsugaya. "Doshte? You want me to stop wearing 'em?" she asked, glaring at him.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I don't know… If you want to, go ahead, if you don't, then that's nice…" he said, simply.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Alright! …I don't want you wearing 'em, okay?" he confessed, turning slightly red.

Hana gave him a smirk.

"Nani?" he asked, not comfortable with the look Hana was giving him.

Hana just giggled, then laid on her bed. "Oyasumi nasai," she called, blowing off the candle, facing the wall.

Hitsugaya sighed, then mumbled an 'oyasumi' then sat beside the door.

A while later, Hitsugaya noticed that Hana was moving around in her sleep, he figured she was still awake.

"Oi… you still awake?" he called, still sitting beside the door.

Hana turned to him, looking like a small pussy cat, which Hitsugaya couldn't help snort to.

"Mou!" she pouted, looking away from him.

Hitsugaya walked towards her, with a smirk on his face. "Oi… I'm joking," he said, shaking her on the bed. "Oi… come on… Hana… Hana-chan… Hana-."

He was cut for Hana suddenly pulled him on the bed. "H-Hana-."

"I feel guilty having you sleep on the door, when I get to sleep on a bed… so… oyasumi…" she said, not facing Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya was fond of how she was acting, and just gave a warm smile. "Aa… arigato, Hana," he said, with that, he wrapped Hana in his arms, sleeping peacefully the whole night.

00000chapter break00000

The next day, Hana soon awoke, first thinking, 'Hmm… what a nice dream I had… Hitsugaya confessed to me on my birthday… I found out my whole name… which was a bit bad… and sadly… it's not real…' Hana was about to get up, but a certain warmth was making her halt… it was Hitsugaya.

"K-kuso… it… wasn't a dream…" she said to herself, as she eyed Hitsugaya's arms wrapped a round her waist.

She slowly separated from the 10th division captain, and got off the bed slowly, so he wouldn't wake up, but suddenly…

"Hana… Honto ni… Aishiteru…" Hitsugaya mumbled, in his sleep.

Hana couldn't help but widen her eyes. "Hmm… I must be a very different person in his dreams… but… what does he see in me in real life?" she asked, herself.

She then shrugged it off, continuing her way off the bed.

When she got off, she grabbed her towel, then head straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she was taking a shower, some things were filling her mind. "Hana, get a hold of yourself!" she said to herself, while in the shower. "It's not as if his feelings will last!"

"Who said?" came a voice, which startled Hana.

Hana's eyes were wide opened. She gave a small peak at the person, hiding herself in the shower curtains, and saw… Hitsugaya.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY RETARDED?" she screamed.

Hitsugaya flinched and fell on the ground, butt first. "N-nani?" he yelled back.

"Nani? What do you mean 'nani'? I'm in the shower, no baka!" she yelled.

Hitsugaya smirked, looking away from her. "It's fine… it's not as if I'll look at your flat self," he coughed.

This is what snapped Hana. "Flat… flat…? Hitsugaya, the only thing that will be flat is your face, if you don't get out of my bathroom…" she threatened, eyes turning gray once more.

"Sh-shimata!" Hitsugaya yelled, running out the bathroom.

Hana sighed, and continued her bath. "Baka no Hitsugaya… first he tells me he loves me, then he starts teasing me again… I really can't understand the guy… kuso…" she mumbled to herself, eyes turning back to normal.

After a while, Hana got out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and ready to go wherever the hell she plans to go. She eyed Hitsugaya, whom was laying casually on her bed, looking up the ceiling. She soon looked away from him, heading out, noticing Hitsugaya was then following her.

"Thanks for telling me you're out of the bathroom."

"Thanks for absolutely infuriating me first thing in the morning," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

Hitsugaya smirked, and just kept following her.

Hana soon got annoyed with him following her and said, "You know, you have my permission to leave, yeah," she said, still walking.

"I know… I just want to take you somewhere," he shrugged.

Hana released a heavy sigh, then turned to him. "And you couldn't tell me that, before I got annoyed with you?" she said, trying hard to force all her anger in.

Hitsugaya shrugged once more. "I don't know… I thought it'd be amusing…" he muttered, not looking at Hana's steamed expression.

Hana clenched her hands, forming a fist and let out, "Just… take me where you want to, then leave me alone…"

Hitsugaya gave another smirk, then pulled her to their next destination. "You'll really like the place, I promise," he said, his smirk not leaving his face, as he pulled Hana.

Hana just rolled her eyes, and mumbled a, 'whatever' as he pulled her.

00000chapter break00000

"Hitsugaya! Where are you taking me? We've been running around for hours, and we haven't gotten anywhere, where I can say, it's so interesting!" Hana complained, getting even more annoyed of Hitsugaya pulling her.

Hitsugaya didn't pay much attention to her, and just continued to pull.

"Oi! Are you just going to ignore me, until we ge- Ohmigosh…" Hana said, eyeing the marvelous view.

It was a beautiful sight, Hitsugaya took her to. They were in the middle of a bunch of Sakura trees with a beautiful lake, which its beauty shown as the sun reflected on it.

"You know… It's much more beautiful when at night… because instead of the sun reflecting to it… it's the sun that will…" Hitsugaya said, sitting beside the lake, looking afar. "I've always wanted to take you here… but I worried that I might be too obvious…"

Hana didn't know what to say, but, "What? What would be too obvious about you?" she asked, hoping it wasn't the answer she had yesterday.

Hitsugaya chuckled, then turned to Hana. "…am I 'that' hard to love, Hana?" he asked, Hana sighting a bit of pain in his expression.

He sat up, shaking his head, his smile still on his face, which Hana knew was to hide his pain. "…Stop acting as if you don't remember what I told you yesterday… stop thinking that I'll hurt you… stop everything about me, except the way you feel… because Hana… whatever you feel… is the same thing I feel about you… and I'm dead sure about that…" he said, turning slightly red, as he looked directly at Hana's eyes.

Hana was then speechless… she didn't know why she couldn't say 'he was wrong' or 'she feels differently for him', because in some corner of her heart… she thinks she'd be lying… and in the other corner of her heart… it's saying, 'What will happen to Hinamori-chan'… She loved both people… and didn't want to hurt them… so who would she choose… the guy she so admired…? Or the friend who has loved him for some time now…? Whatever her decision was… someone was going to end up hurt…

"G-gomenasai, Hitsugaya-kun… I have to go…" she said, turning away, planning to run.

"M-matte!" Hitsugaya yelled, hugging her from behind, before she could take at least one step.

"Hana… I know I've been a cruel person to you sometime, now… and I know you think of me as a coldhearted person that you think will never change… but Hana… I'll change myself for you… I promise… I'll change… all for you…" he said, leaning his head, onto her shoulder.

Hana couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye. "Demo… I'm not good enough…"

"Who said…? Hana… it's not that you think you're not good enough… it's because you're scared… scared that you might hurt me… but Hana… not making a commitment is what hurts a person the most, so… please… Hana… Aishiteru…" he said, still hugging her.

Hana was then definitely at loss of words… she just held onto Hitsugaya's arms and cried, thinking, 'regardless of who I choose… I will end up hurt no matter what…'

00000chapter break00000

After a while, Hitsugaya and Hana went to the meeting room, hand-in-hand, which people couldn't help but wonder about that.

"Hitsugaya… what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto asked, glaring at the two.

Hitsugaya and Hana just looked away from the people.

Hinamori stood up, looking angry. She went towards the door, which the two was blocking. "Sumimasen," she said, pushing Hana, to get to the door.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya scolded.

Hitsugaya just received a glare from Hinamori, soon wondering what in the world was wrong with her.

He helped Hana up, but Hana pulled away from him, and ran after Hinamori. "Hinamori-chan!" she called, hoping Hinamori would hear her out.

Hinamori stopped, not intending to listen to her. "I told you how I felt about him… because if I told you how I felt about him, I thought you'd be your sweet self and leave Toushirou alone… I knew I couldn't compete with you, because I was already aware that Toushirou is in love with you… so that's what I did… and boy… was I wrong…" she said, not looking over to Hana.

"Hinamori-chan, please, you've got to hear me out! I-."

"Urusai! I don't need to hear anything you have to say! You bi-." Hinamori was stopped, for a sharp pain hit her… it was Hitsugaya's slap.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Hinamori didn't know what to say, and just held onto her cheek, trying to ease the pain in her cheek, and in her heart.

Hitsugaya turned to Hana, then turned back to Hinamori. "If you truly loved me, you would've respected the person who I love! Why would you do such an awful thing, as to confuse her on choosing whether to help a friend, or do what she wants? That's bull, Hinamori! Bull!" he yelled, raging.

"Demo… demo… I do love you… and… I wanted you for myself… so… I tried to get her out of the picture… I just… wanted you to see only me… not her…" she sobbed.

Hana walked towards her, feeling as if she was going to cry as well. "Hinamori-chan… have you been hating me, ever since you found out Hitsugaya-kun loved me… If I have… honto ni gomenasai… I didn't really plan for it to turn out this way, in fact… I never planned on any of this happening… Hinamori-chan… I will take good care of Hitsugaya-kun… in your place… Onegai… would you please accept it…?" she asked, bowing.

Hitsugaya looked at her, wondering, 'Is this really Hana…?'

Hinamori just looked at her, more tears flowing down her face. "Arigatou, Hana-chan, and… honto ni gomen ne," she said, sobbing.

Hana just looked at her, as she sobbed on her shirt. "D-daijobu, daijobu, Hinamori-chan… Daijobu," she repeated.

"Iie! Daijobu no Iie!" she yelled, still crying on Hana's shirt.

After a while, all the drama ended, and everyone went to their posts, though Hitsugaya and Hana were having a bit of trouble controlling their class.

"Oi! Urusai desu!" Hitsugaya yelled, trying to tame his animal-like students.

2 of the students were fighting, and it seemed that the class took sides and were supporting the fight… though people do pity the classroom which where now filled with damages.

"Hana-chan, you should get back, they might hit yo-."

"OI, YOU'RE SQUAD CAPTAIN SAID 'URUSAI DESU'! YAMERU!" Hana yelled, practically annoyed with all the commotion.

Hitsugaya gulped and moved away a bit from his girlfriend. "Ano… Arigato, Hana-chan…" he said, clearing his throat. "All of you! Clean up this mess! Now!" with that, Hitsugaya led Hana out of the room, and into a safer room.

"Cih! We had more fun with Rangiku-chan!" came one of the 10th division members, Noda.

"Rangiku-chan, why did you have to go to the human world! You could've went on vacation another time! Now we have to put up with this scary flat chick!" another one of the 10th division members, Lion pouted.

Noda went over to his group, with a smirk. "But you know… that chick's not half bad… care to give a go with her?" he asked, with a devilish smile.

"Baka, you saw how she ordered us! What if she's some kind of demon magic expert thingy?" Mukahi asked, wondering.

"Her? Expert at demon magic? Sure she can boss us around, but that's about it… she's only here because Hitsugaya-tochou is babysitting her… and if Hitsugaya-tochou is just babysitting her, that would mean she's defenseless, right?" Noda pointed out.

Lion's face lit up at his leader's plan. "Kuso! You're right! Alright! Tonight, then!" he said, thinking too ahead.

"Baka! Not so right away! Wait a minute… but Hitsugaya-tochou is afraid of her as well…" Mukahi reminded.

Noda put on his thinking expression. "Hmm… that may be so, but that girl just has an attitude problem, which Hitsugaya-tochou must be afraid of… So… Hmm… yeah… I think tonight's fine… I have an idea…"

00000chapter break00000

"You're so flat," Hitsugaya teased.

"Well, I don't remember being Matsumoto Rangiku-chan! Chotto matte… you like Matsumoto-chan, don't you?" Hana exclaimed, pointing at Hitsugaya.

"…"

"See? You're speechless! You like Matsumoto-chan…" with that, Hana started crying.

A sweat drop formed on Hitsugaya's head as he eyed his 'wonderful' girlfriend, crying. "I have one thing to say…" he begun.

Hana looked over to him, her cheeks stained with tears.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and said, "Baaaaka."

With that remark, Hana threw a pillow at him, laughing. "Let's see who's a baka, Hitsu!"

It was already evening, and Hitsugaya and Hana were in Hana's room, talking and doing whatever it is that came up.

"Oi… Noda! What's the plan?" Mukahi asked, eyeing Hana's bedroom door.

"Okay… I'll go knock on Hana's door, and ask for Hitsugaya-tochou and tell him that Ukitake-tochou is looking for him, then when he leaves, we circle Hana, and get on with what we do, before Hitsugaya-tochou gets here, get it?" Noda explained, simply.

Mukahi and Lion looked at one another.

"Why Ukitake-tochou?"

"And how are you sure Hitsugaya-tochou won't be back till we're done?"

Noda chuckled at his two Kohai's. "Ukitake-tochou, because he's the farthest from Hana's room, and since he'll be there when he finds out we lied, he'll run to Hana's room, but when he gets there, we're already gone," Noda explained once more, looking confident.

"Hm? How will we know Hana will keep her mouth shut?" Mukahi asked, thinking twice about the whole plan.

Noda took out his sword, and showed them the edge of it. "You see that? Once I put this on her forehead, she will forget everything… Okay, enough questions, and on with the plan," he decided, getting out of the bushes, heading to Hana's door.

He knocked on the door. "Sumimasen. Hitsugaya-tochou, would you come here for a second, onegaishimasu. It's very important desu," he acted.

"What would you need at this hour?" he asked, as the sliding door opened.

"Ano, gomenasai, Hitsugaya-tochou, demo Ukitake-tochou asked us to call you desu," Noda said, with a bow.

"Ukitake? Kuso… I can't leave Hana…" he mumbled to himself.

Noda got an even better idea and said. "Ano… Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-tochou, demo… If you want… I can take care of her for a while desu," he asked, acting polite.

Hitsugaya gave him a suspicious look, then turned to Hana. "Hana-chan, I'll just check what Ukitake needs, okay? Noda will be here to take care of you, got it?"

"H-hai…" Hana said, braiding her hair.

Hitsugaya gave Noda one last glance and said, "Take good care of her," with that, he walked away.

Noda gave his amazing vicious smile, and signaled for the two to come over.

Hana, who was only aware of Noda taking care of her, was wondering about the other two. "Sumimasen, who are you?" she asked, still braiding her hair.

"Oh? Us? Oh, you don't have to worry, we're just here for one thing," Mukahi said, sadistically.

"Aa…" Lion answered, closing the sliding door, with an evil grin.

Hana gave them suspicious looks. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she eyed them walking towards her.

"Maa maa, we mustn't be impolite," Noda said, his hands inches away from his target.

Hana slapped his hands away from her, frightened. "Y-yameru!" she yelled.

Unluckily, they didn't listen, so Hana did the best thing she does… scream…

"Suke! Suke! Onegaishimasu! Hitsugaya-kun! Anyone! Someone please hel-."

Hana was cut, for Mukahi suddenly covered her mouth, now only hearing her squirms.

"Such a loud mouth… Wonders… there's no way Hitsugaya-tochou can get here fast enough… When he does… we've already gotten what we've wanted… so… please be quiet," Noda said, stripping her.

Mukahi put a rope on her mouth, so only her squirms were heard.

They were going to take off her undergarments, next, but suddenly, the door was kicked open, Ichigo appearing.

"Oi! What are you doing to her?" he yelled.

"I-Ichigo!" Mukahi yelled.

"Don't interfere!" Lion added.

Ichigo smirked, and brought out his Zangetsu. "You want to take that back?" he threatened, pointing the sword at Noda.

Noda glared at him, then ran away with his kohai's leaving Ichigo and Hana in the room.

Ichigo ran towards her, taking the cloth off her mouth, so she could speak.

When he got it out, Hana started crying. "No baka… Baka no watashi…" she sobbed.

"Oi… get a hold of yourself... It wasn't your fault… come on, let's get you dressed-."

"IIE!" she yelled, sobbing.

Soon later, Hitsugaya came, panting. "Hana!" he yelled, running to her.

Hitsugaya wrapped Hana in his arms, and had her sobbing on his shirt. "What happened? Oi-."

"You're students tried to 'do' with her…" Ichigo said, coming out from the bathroom.

"Ichigo!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, Hana still in his arms.

Ichigo looked away from them, soon leaving her room. "You should make her put on some clothes… she won't listen to me… maybe she'll listen to you…" he said, leaving.

Hitsugaya glared at him, then turned to Hana. "Hana-chan… daijobu desuka? Did they go any further? Hana-chan-."

"I…Iie… Hitsugaya-kun… I was so scared… kowaii desu!" she yelled, sobbing even harder.

Hitsugaya hugged her even tighter, mumbling the words, "honto ni gomenasai…" over and over.

00000chapter break00000

The next day, Hitsugaya woke up first, first eyeing his loved one. He went out for some fresh air, but instead got a bitter sight… Ichimaru.

"Hitsugaya-tochou, ohayo gozaimasu," Ichimaru said, his fox-like smile, gleaming.

Hitsugaya just looked away from him, planning on heading back to the room, but he was stopped…

"Chotto matte, Hitsugaya-tochou… I wanted to talk to you about something…" Ichimaru said, his grin getting wider.

Hitsugaya glared at him, and gave out a bitter, "Nanio?"

"Hm? Someone must have had a rough sleep… or… did you even get any sleep?" Ichimaru teased.

Hitsugaya turned slightly red, glaring at Ichimaru. "What is it you want?" he yelled, looking annoyed.

Ichimaru smirked, and eyed Hitsugaya's back, which had Hana's shadow in it. He figured, she was awake. "Well… I'm just wondering about your assignment… How's it going so far? Since you're practically the one who dislikes her the most… it must be pretty hard pretending you're in love with her…" he smirked.

"Urusai… that has nothing to do with you…" Hitsugaya said, ready to go back, but Ichimaru said something that snapped the boy prodigy.

"You know… if I was assigned with this assignment, I would never go for it… in the end, it'll hurt Hana-chan, which I don't want to happen… but you Hitsugaya-tochou… I'm not surprised that you want to hurt the girl… Keep up the good work…" he said, evilly.

Hitsugaya grabbed his shirt, and pushed him against the pillar, but he couldn't say anything, for he saw the person, he least wanted to hear that. "H-Hana-cha-."

"Kuso!" she cried, with that, she ran.

"HANA!" Hitsugaya yelled, dropping Ichimaru, and running after Hana.

He managed to catch up to Hana, but Hana suddenly slapped him. "H…Ha-."

"You wanted me to be hurt, right? Well you did it… you're successful… I'm hurt…" Hana said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it any longer, and punched Hitsugaya everywhere. "Why, Hitsugaya, why? I was happy! I was so happy! You bastard! You freak! I hate you!" Hana ended it with a hard slap, then continued her running.

Hitsugaya was clueless on what he should do next. He sat there, holding onto his stinging cheek, thinking, 'Hana-chan… if I could change what happened, I would… but I'm doing this for your sake… and mine as well…'

Hana stopped at a place, where she thought she wouldn't be spotted, but she thought wrong…

"Hana-chan?" came a familiar voice… It was Ishida.

Hana turned to him, then glared, then turned away.

"Ch-chotto matte, Hana-chan!" he called, grabbing her wrist, so she couldn't leave.

Hana glared at him. "Nanio?" she yelled, trying to get away. "Hanashte!"

Ishida leaned to her level, handing her a package. "Happy b-lated birthday, Hana-chan," he said, softly.

Hana looked at him, tears again escaping her eyes. "Y… you remembered…" she stuttered, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Ishida chuckled, and whipped the poor girls tear stained face. "Of course I remembered… I knew you're birthday was on April 8, so I was confused on why you were so angry on April 7… I figured that you must've gotten the dates wrong…" he said, with a warm smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give this to you, on the day of your actual birthday… turns out, I had a test, so I couldn't get out of it… gomen ne, Hana-chan."

Hana was at loss of words, she didn't think she could be so stupid. "Boku wa… boku wa-."

"Hana!" Hitsugaya called, running towards them.

Hana glared at him, then took Ishida's hand. "Ikko, Uuryu-kun," she said, glaring at Hitsugaya, soon walking away with Ishida.

"Ano… Hitsugaya-kun-."

"Leave him be," she cut in, bitterly.

Hitsugaya just stared at them, as they walked away, hand-in-hand. 'Kuso…' he thought, gritting his teeth.

He turned away from them, and ran back to head quarters, planning on informing the one person he thought would understand… Ukitake.

"Ukitake-tochou!" Hitsugaya yelled, out of breath, as he immediately opened Ukitake's sliding door.

Ukitake turned to him, concerned. "Hitsugaya-kun, daijobu des-."

"It's Hana!" he begun. "She found out what I was doing was a mission, and now she's back with that Quincy! Ukitake, what am I going to-."

Ukitake shut him up, by putting a piece of candy on his mouth (man, talk about rude). "It's fine, Hitsugaya, but remember what you said?" Ukitake said, cocking an eyebrow.

--

'Hitsugaya, you're mission is to confess to Hana and make her fall in love with you, understand?' Yamamoto said, sternly.

Hitsugaya rose from his seat, not bothering to answer Yamamoto. He walked towards the door.

'Oi! Hitsugaya! Are you listening to me?' Yamamoto called, glaring at him.

Hitsugaya turned to him, trying to force in the glare that was trying to come out. 'Sumimasen, demo… I will not take this as a mission… I will confess to her, coming from me… Sumimasen…'

--

"I wonder, Hitsugaya-kun… why'd you suddenly call it a mission…?" Ukitake asked, looking over one of his books.

Hitsugaya, too, didn't have a logical explanation for that question. He was so shocked about Hana and that Quincy, that he's put everything backwards.

"Besides, Hitsugaya-kun, regardless of what your reason is, it's fine if Hana-chan, takes Ishida-kun… at least we'll know that Hana-chan will actually love Ishida-kun, ne?" as soon as Ukitake finished his sentence, Hitsugaya dashed off.

"…"

00000chapter break00000

Hitsugaya walked around Head Quarters, still thinking about the same thing. "Hana will be with that Quincy, I guess… kuso… I never meant to have it this way… Baka no Ichimaru…" he mumbled to himself.

"Then what way did you choose to plan it…?" came a soft voice.

Hitsugaya immediately was familiar with the voice, and turned to her… it was Hana. "H-Hana-chan, I-."

"What way did you choose to plan it, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked, again, walking towards him.

Hitsugaya just kept moving backwards. "Were you lying to me, the whole time?"

"No, I-."

"Was it for revenge?"

"Of course not! It's that-."

"Did you not truly love me?" with that, tears started escaping Hana's eyes.

Hitsugaya looked at her, wanting to hug her, but when he leaned forward, Hana just moved backwards.

Hana whipped her tears and turned to him, with a glare. "Until you give me an answer… I'll be with Uuryu-kun… Ja…" she said, a small tear falling.

Hitsugaya was at loss of words, just wanting to kill himself right now. "Y-yaro…" he whispered to himself.

00000chapter break00000

Days passed unknowingly, soon becoming to months, soon coming to years.

Hana remained with Ishida, and is now at the age of 18, still waiting for Hitsugaya's answer.

Hitsugaya, as a matter of fact, has not forgotten Hana's and he's last encounter.

What do I mean? Hehe, you see, Hitsugaya and Hana had made it through these years without making a single contact with each other. No eye contact, physical contact, or emotional contact… though both knew what they were waiting for… and they will not live their lives the way they didn't want to just for that.

You may be wondering about Hana's condition. Her personality has finally been awoken, one year after Hitsugaya and her's incident, and she had gotten a dual personality, which some are cautious not to trigger.

Some hopes, that Ukitake will be able to find a cure, before her condition becomes serious.

"Hitsugaya-tochou! Noda and Mukahi are fighting again!" Matsumoto informed her captain, looking not so different.

Hitsugaya looked at her, with a not caring expression. "Again? Cih! Tell them you won't party with them anymore of they won't stop, jeez…" Hitsugaya said, leaning back onto his chair.

Matsumoto hesitated to agree, but soon said, "Hai, tochou…"

Hitsugaya sighed, looking out the window. 'Who knew 2 years would pass by so quickly…' he thought, sadly.

He got off of his seat, and walked out his door, wanting to get some fresh air, but he paused, for he saw something that made him snap… Ishida and Hana kissing.

He hid behind a pillar, obviously not wanting to be seen.

"Hana-chan, I should get going now… See you tomorrow?" he asked, with a soft smile on his face.

Hana giggled, and pushed back her hair. "Hai, can't wait," she said, with a sweet smile.

They exchanged one last kiss, then parted.

Hana walked by Hitsugaya and said, "You don't have to hide, Hitsugaya-kun," Hana said, not looking over to him.

Hitsugaya got out of his hiding place, looking like his usual self. "Sumimasen… I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Hana giggled. "Even though, you didn't have to act like a baka and hide," she giggled.

Hitsugaya felt relaxed with Hana's laughter, but only gave an annoyed expression. "Urusai… I'll do what I want… Sumimasen," he said, with that, he left.

Hana turned to him with a smile, as she watched him walk away. "Maa maa, Hitsugaya-kun, we shouldn't act that way, should we?" she said to herself, with a sinister smile.

00000chapter break00000

'What was that look she was giving me…' Hitsugaya thought, as he walked through the corridors. 'It was so unlike her…'

Hitsugaya paused and thought about something. "What was the reason we fought?" he asked himself.

He shook his head, then started walking again, but accidentally, he bumped into a certain person.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Hitsugaya-tochou," Ichimaru said, with his evil sneer. "You should watch where you're going. We wouldn't want you hitting a pillar, would we?"

Hitsugaya finally remembered, and gave Ichimaru a death glare. "Ichimaru…" he said, hoarsely.

He grabbed Ichimaru's shirt, and pushed him against the pillar.

"Hitsugaya-tochou, what are you-?"

"It's you're fault Hana got mad at me! All you said were lies! You knew Hana was behind me! Bastard!" he yelled, punching him.

Suddenly, clapping was heard. Hitsugaya turned to that person, and saw… Ishida.

"Bravo, Hitsugaya-kun… bravo…" Ishida said, clapping. He stopped clapping and gave Hitsugaya a sinister smile. "Didn't really think you'd take 2 years to snap..." he laughed.

Ichimaru fixed himself up, then walked next to Ishida. "You see Hitsugaya-kun… Ishida-kun and I planned it all…" Ichimaru said, his fox-like grin not fading.

Hitsugaya was confused, he didn't understand what the hell the two were talking about.

"You see, Hitsugaya-kun, you aren't the only one who's in love with Hana-chan…" Ishida begun. "I noticed that Hana-chan was taking a liking in you, so I did the only thing I could do… play dirty…"

Hitsugaya snapped at his last words. "You wanted to get her love by playing tricks on her?" Hitsugaya asked, threateningly.

"Oh, not her… you…" he answered, sinisterly. "If I didn't play tricks on you… then surely Hana-chan would stay with you…"

Hitsugaya couldn't hold his anger much longer, and charged at Ishida, but he was suddenly stopped, for Ishida suddenly pointed his arrow, straight to Ishida's neck.

Ichimaru chuckled. "We shouldn't kill him, Ishida-kun… Hana-chan might get mad at us…" he said, his fox-like grin getting wider.

Ishida released the arrow, then walked away with Ichimaru.

Hitsugaya kneeled on the ground, glaring at his hands. "K- KUSO!" he yelled.

00000chapter break00000

Ukitake was walking by, when he spotted Hitsugaya kneeling on the ground. "Hitsugaya-kun!" he yelled, running towards him.

Hitsugaya was beat red, Ukitake thinking he was angry, or he passed by Ishida and Hana making out.

"Hitsugaya-kun... what happened?" he asked, concerned.

Hitsugaya couldn't answer, for he was in too much pressure.

Ukitake picked him up, and put him on his back, and carried him to his room. "If you don't want to talk here, Hitsugaya-kun… let's talk in your room…" he said, looking serious.

When they got to Hitsugaya's room, Ukitake sat him down on his bed, kneeling to his level, ready to hear the whole story.

"Hitsugaya-kun… tell me what's wrong…" he said, firmly.

Hitsugaya gave a small glance to him, looking angered.

Ukitake sighed, then looked back at Hitsugaya once more. "Hitsugaya-kun, we aren't going to get anywhere, if you don't tell me what's-."

"Ichimaru…Quincy… they're fooling Hana-chan…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

Ukitake didn't understand, and gave a 'what?'

Suddenly, tears started falling from Hitsugaya's eyes. "They're trying to fool her into loving that Quincy… it's their fault Hana and I had a fight… If it wasn't for them-." Hick "Hana and I-." sniff "Would still be together…" he cried.

Ukitake looked at him, pitiful.

"I've tried my best to keep all these feelings in… but I can't… I'm in love with Hana, too much… but… I want her to be happy too… so I can't just tell her the truth to make me happy… If I told her… she'll be unhappy… and I don't want that, because I love her… I'm so confused," he sobbed.

Ukitake stood up, looking serious. "Hitsugaya-kun, other people's happiness aren't what's important right now. Do you think if Hana-chan stays with the Quincy, she'll be 'truly' happy? Hitsugaya-kun, being happy and 'truly' happy, are different things… and you've got to make sacrifices to make one truly happy…" with that, Ukitake one-step dashed, heading for Hana.

"U-UKITAKE-TOCHOU!" Hitsugaya yelled. With that, he did the same.

00000chapter break00000

Hana was peacefully reading her book, when Ukitake came, suddenly right in front of her.

"Hm? Ukitake-Ni-."

"Hana-chan, come with me," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

Hana, who had no say in it at all, just tried to bear with Ukitake's pulling. "Ano… Ukitake-niichan, where are we going desu?" she asked, politely.

Ukitake stopped at the edge of the wall, and faced her, soon letting go of her wrist. "Hana-chan, you're aware of Ishida-san's fooling, ne?" he said, suddenly.

Hana gave an annoyed look, then looked away from him. "Aa…" she answered, sadly.

Ukitake sighed. "Why do you put up with him, then?" he asked, looking serious.

Hana sighed, then turned to him once more. "It's because I want to make Hitsugaya-kun understand, that regardless of me being fooled… I'll stay with Ishida-kun, until he tells me his answer…" she said, sadly. "I'm waiting for him, Nii-chan… I'm waiting for him to tell me his reason…"

Ukitake hesitated to think, if he should tell her. "Hana-chan…" he called.

Hana looked over to him, with a soft smile. "Hm?"

Ukitake sighed, then turned away from her. "Hana-chan… It's true that Hitsugaya-kun was given that mission… but…"

--

'Sumimasen, demo… I will not take this as a mission… I will confess to her, coming from me…'

--

"Hitsugaya-kun wanted to tell you… but he felt that if he told you… it would make you unhappy, because he sees that you are already happy with Ishida-san… Hana-chan… I won't order you to forgive him… but I will ask you to consider Hitsugaya-kun's feelings… Sumimasen," with that, Ukitake made his leave, wondering if he shouldn't have told her.

Hana stood there, shocked by what Ukitake said. She was speechless… she didn't know how to react… Of all these years of waiting… she waited for nothing… the explanation was far from Hitsugaya-kun's fault… She never felt so stupid.

She kneeled on the ground, and sobbed. 'Hitsugaya-kun… Honto ni gomenasai…'

--

Meanwhile, Ichimaru and Ishida…

"Iie, I much prefer-."

"Oh! Ichimaru-tochou, Ishida-san… I never knew you two were so close…" Ukitake said, with a warm smile, but his voice a bit bitter.

Ichimaru gave him a suspicious look. "We… we aren't, really…" he said, his fox-like grin lowering.

"Umm… yes… that's right… we just talk once in a while. Ano… Sumimasen… I must get going now… I have school in a few hours," with that, he left.

Ichimaru waved good bye, then turned to Ukitake. "Ukitake-tochou… do you need anything? You seem… bitter in some way…" Ichimaru asked, his fox-like grin coming back.

Ukitake just glared at him. "Gomenasai, Ichimaru-tochou… demo I don't know what you're talking about…" he answered, coldly. With that, he left.

"Hmm… that may be so…" Ichimaru mumbled to himself, his evil grin getting wider.

00000chapter break00000

Hitsugaya desperately looked for Ukitake, finally, he found him. "Ukitake!" he called, running towards him.

Ukitake looked over to him, not looking very comfortable. "Nani, Hitsugaya-kun?" he said, unlike his usual self.

Hitsugaya looked at him upset. He punched Ukitake lightly on the arm. "You told her didn't you?" he yelled, hoping he didn't.

Ukitake sighed, then gave a slight nod. "Aa… gomenasai… demo… I don't regret what I did…" he said, softly.

Hitsugaya didn't look at him any different, he was still upset, but in some way, he was a bit relieved. "Ukitake-tochou… I won't confront you over what you did… but I will ask you to please stay out of our business… Ukitake-tochou, what if she's confused? What if she breaks up with Ishida-san? You know I'm too weak against her… I just… just…"

"Hitsugaya-kun, is it that you're weak… or it's that you're afraid to face her…? Try to figure that out, Hitsugaya-kun… Sumimasen…" with that, he left, leaving a dumbstrucked Hitsugaya behind.

00000chapter break00000

After a while, Ishida soon came back, heading to Hana's room. "Hana-chan! Kon ban wa!" he said, happily, coming in her room.

Hana gave a fake smile, and accepted his peck on the cheek. "Kon ban wa, Koi," she said, softly.

Ishida gave an odd smile, and took out something from his pocket. It was a small box, which Hana feared it would be. "Hana-chan… Do you know that in 5 minutes… it will be the end of your dual-personalitied life," he begun.

Hana didn't know what he meant, so she checked the calendar, and saw "April 7, 2008: last day of dual-personality" Hana's mouth fell down, unbelieved. She checked the time, and it was already 11:55pm, 5 more minutes… "I-Ishida-kun… I-."

"Shh… Hana-chan…" opens box, which has a diamond ring in it. "Will you marry me?" he asked, kneeling.

Hana covered her mouth, not knowing what to say. "Gomenasai, Uuryu-kun, demo I-."

"What? Are you going to tell me that you're still in love with that 10th division captain?" he spat. "I'm better, Hana-chan! I've been with you for 2 years now! I'm the one that's been with you for so long to help you cease your condition! Or… is the only reason you've been with me… because of your condition...?" he asked, glaring at her.

Hana snapped at what he said.

'What? Now he's the victim? I was the one that's being tricked on for the past 2 years! I can't stand this any longer! My dual-personality will not change anyways! I don't even love him!'

"Ishida-kun, I-."

Hana was stopped, for Ishida suddenly pressed his lips against Hana's… hard…

"Ishida-kun, what are you doing?" she yelled, finally escaping.

Ishida glared at her. "Making you know, who loves you the most…" he spat, coldly.

He charged towards her, pressing his lips hard onto hers once more.

"Ishida-kun! Yameru!" she squealed.

Ishida then shut her up, by pressing his lips onto hers again, locking her hands against the wall, slowly undressing her.

Hana was in the verge of crying, but did her only line of defense… hitting him where the sun don't shine.

Ishida fell on his knees, holding onto his crotch.

Hana looked at him, wanting to kill him. Her eyes turned grey, ready to do the worse. "Don't you understand, Ishida-kun…?" she begun. "I can't change… I can't change, because I spent my whole 2 years with you, without even loving you!" she yelled.

She grabbed her sword, ready to thrust it into Ishida, when suddenly, she was stopped, by a warmth on her body… it was Hitsugaya's touch.

"Yameru, Hana-chan… don't let your heart control you… Where is the Hana-chan I love… where is she…? I want her back… Give her back to me…" he said, crying on Hana's back.

Hana stood there, eyes returning to normal. She dropped the sword… and fell unconscious…

"Hana-chan… Hana-chan!" Hitsugaya yelled, shaking her.

Ukitake soon came, barging in. "Don't! Hitsugaya-kun, move away from Hana-chan!" he ordered.

Hitsugaya looked at him, confused. "What are you saying? What's going on?" he yelled, looking terrified.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Ukitake yelled.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, then did what he was told.

Suddenly, Hana started floating, everyone, but Ukitake, in shock.

Hitsugaya looked at the time, and noticed, "12:00". "I-It's impossible! Ishida and her never made 3 years!" he exclaimed.

Ukitake nodded. "That's right… Hana and 'you' made it for 3 years…" Ukitake begun. "Hana-chan and you still loved each other, regardless of what happened in the past… you're loved stayed, and was still strong… making it count as love for 3 years…"

Hitsugaya's face slowly lit up, and turned back to Hana.

Hana opened her eyes, still floating. She eyed Hitsugaya and gave a smile. "Hitsugaya-kun… Honto ni… Aishiteru…" she mumbled, soon drifting back to unconsciousness.

With that, the light grew stronger, slowly setting down an unconscious Hana.

Hitsugaya and Ukitake ran towards her, trying to awaken her.

Hana slowly opened her eyes, sighting the one person she longed for. "Hitsugaya-kun…" her mouth escaped, creating a small smile.

Hitsugaya hugged her, beyond happy. "It's over, Hana-chan… It's all over… You're free to do as you want, now…" he said, tears escaping his eyes.

Hana gave a small chuckle. "Then Hitsugaya-kun… would you like to spend the rest of your life with me…?" she asked, crying.

Hitsugaya looked at her, then kissed her. He parted then hugged her again. "You bet I would… Hana-chan… Aishiteru…" he said, crying even more.

Ishida, who was not fond of the scene, finally spoke up… holding his bow and arrow. "Cih! You think I'll let you two be happy…? Well… I think not…" with that, he pointed his arrow, straight to Hitsugaya.

"NO!" Hana yelled, getting in front of Hitsugaya as soon as the arrow was shot.

But the arrow did not hit Hana… but Ukitake.

"Ukitake-Niichan/ tochou!" Hitsugaya and Hana yelled.

Hitsugaya first took care of Ishida, one slash, killing him. "You killed my friend… I killed you…" he mumbled to himself, hoping Ishida heard him.

"Ukitake-Niichan!" Hana sobbed.

Ukitake coughed, blood splattering on the floor. "Hana-chan… it's okay… there was no way I could allow him to harm any of you… both of you are my responsibility… both of you… are my mission… Hana-chan… Hitsugaya-kun… promise me-." Cough. "Promise me, that in the end… you will be happy… and not just happy… truly happy…" with that, Ukitake spoke no longer.

"Ukitake-Niichan! Ukitake-Niichan!" Hana said, shaking him.

Hitsugaya hugged Hana from behind, also crying. "Hana-chan… let's fulfill his wish… and be happy together, ne? …truly happy…" he whispered to Hana's ear.

Hana's tears just kept escaping her eyes not stopping. "Hai… Aishiteru, Hitsugaya-kun…" she whispered, closing her eyes, no longer wanting to see her blood-covered friend.

"Aa… Aishiteru…"

00000chapter break00000

7 years later…

"Oi! Joushirou, don't be so rough on your sister!" Hana scolded, as she cooked the food.

Joushirou pouted, then let go of Shiori. "Hai, Oka-san!" he answered, defeated.

He then found another idea, then turned back to Shiori. "Ne, Shiori, want to go to Rukia-Obaachan and Ichigo-Ojii-san's house?" he asked, face lit up.

Shiori looked up to his brother, hesitantly. "Ano… Let's ask Oka-san first desu… she may get angry desu…" she said, timidly.

Joushirou pouted. "Come on! Oka-san doesn't have to know! Besides, Oto-san's there, remember?" Joushirou pointed out.

Shiori, who was still not sure of the plan, just followed what her brother instructed her to do. "H-hai desu…" she answered, a bit scared.

With that, Joushirou pulled her to their destination.

00000chapter break00000

After a while, Hana realized that the kids were gone, and barged into Rukia and Ichigo's house, looking frightened. "Toushirou, the kids, they're-."

"Oka-san!" her kids yelled, putting on their best fake smile, hugging their mother, avoiding a long talking to.

Hitsugaya put on a smile. "Oi, Koi! How about you come join us here… The kids are here, anyways," Hitsugaya said, leading his wonderful wife to the rest.

"Hmm… and I wonder how they got here…" Hana said, giving the kids suspicious looks.

The two just gave a nervous chuckle then went back to play with Kyo and Kyoko.

"So… how's the married life been, Rukia-chan?" Hana asked, with a warm smile.

Rukia blushed, not knowing to answer. "Well… it's been great… Ichigo's been a bit pushy, but it's been great…" she answered, a warm smile as well.

"Oh, I've been pushy…" Ichigo mumble to himself.

He squinted for Rukia stepped on his foot, her smile still in place.

Hana and Hitsugaya nervously chuckled, as they eyed the two newlyweds argue.

Hitsugaya pecked Hana on the cheek, which Hana turned it into a small peck on the lips.

"Don't be thinking about the bed again, ne? I don't want anymore pain…" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Hitsugaya blushed a little. "Ne, you shouldn't say that so freely…" he pouted, still blushing.

Hana giggled. "You're blushing!" she laughed.

Hitsugaya looked away from her, still red. "Mou… I'm not…"

Hana just kept giggling. "Whatever…"

-Owari-


End file.
